User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Collaboration: Rokurou Rangetsu (Tales of Berseria)
Let's keep it up! Rokurou Rangetsu Element: Dark'' ''Rank:' Omni Type: '''Summon ''Summon: "I'm the war daemon, Rokurou. Give me some good fights and I'm on it!"'' ''Evolution: "Heh, this isn't even close to his potential. I must grow stronger so I can defeat Shigure!"'' ''Fusion: "Hey, is that really all? C'mon, if you don't let yourself go wild, the fight won't feel complete! You know what I'm saying?"'' ''Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 8,223 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9.008 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,733 (Base) / 2,846 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,055 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,253 (Base) / 2,547 (Lord, Anima) / 2,072 (Breaker) / 2,981 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''8 Hits ''BB: ''14-15 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''SBB: ''2-3 Hits / 32 BC Fill ''UBB: ''20-23 Hits / 28 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''40 DC (5 BC per hit) ''BB: ''28-30 DC (1 BC per hit) / X425% on all enemies ''SBB: ''40-60 DC (2 BC per hit) / X620% on all enemies ''UBB: ''40 DC (2 BC per hit) / X1600% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: War God's Unyielding Spirit 100% boost to ATK, 45% boost to max HP, enormously boosts Spark damage once Sparks have exceeded certain amount (250% boost once 20 Sparks are dealt), damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge (5 BC fill) and 50-75% damage counter ES: Vengeful Stance Hugely boosts ATK when Sparks exceeded certain amount (75% boost when 15 Sparks are dealt), 50% boost to Spark damage and 25% damage counter Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Form 0: Sunder 2 powerful Dark, Earth combo attack on all enemies, probable Spark Critical for 3 turns (30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage), boosts normal hit count (+1) for 3 turns and adds slight chance to counter damage for 2 turns (15% chance to counter 20% of damage taken) SBB: Rangetsu Heron 14 powerful Dark, Earth combo attack on all enemies, inflicts Spark vulnerability for 2 turns (25% chance for 25% vulnerability), probable Spark Critical for 3 turns (30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage), boosts Spark hit count for 3 turns (+1 to Spark hit count) and adds slight chance to counter damage for 2 turns (15% chance to counter 20% of damage taken) UBB: Form 9: Final Judgement 9 massive Dark, Earth combo attack on all enemies, inflicts enormous Spark vulnerability for 3 turns (150% vulnerability), adds Spark Critical for 3 turns (Sparks deal 50% extra damage), hugely boosts Spark hit count for 3 turns (+2 to Spark hit count) and 50% damage counter for 3 turns SP Enhancement Options # 20% boost to max HP, ATK = 20 SP # Boosts Spark damage (50% boost) = 20 SP # Enhances Spark damage boost from 50% to 70% = 10 SP # Enhances Spark damage boost from 70% to 100% = 20 SP # Raises ATK parameter limit from 99999 to 130000 = 20 SP # Enhances chance of probable Spark critical effect on BB/SBB (+10%, 30% max) = 20 SP # Enhances chance of Spark vulnerability infliction effect on BB/SBB (+10%, 40% max) = 20 SP # Adds chance of adding 1 extra action to self effect for SBB = 50 SP Creator's Own Thoughts An Unit based on Rokurou Rangetsu, one of the main characters from the latest Tales series game, Tales of Berseria. Because of spoilers, no lore will be made to him. In my opinion, Rokurou is a fast playable character with a good amount of hits. His Break Soul, Vengeful Stance, gives him a counter state that switches to a certain attack depending on the situation. Like Velvet, I think this replication has a good amount of failures, because for it to work, I had to give him damage counter buffs. The reason why I turned him into a Spark buffer is because, like I said, Rokurou is fast and can deal more hits than most of the characters in the game with his Martial Artes. As a customized buff, Rokurou boosts the hit count of Sparks. That means 1 Spark becomes 2, just like with normal hit boosters like Fizz and Zenia. If Rokurou was an actual unit at the Summon Gate, how would you feel? All hail the new Spark king, Rokurou Rangetsu! It's not like I'm desperate for him, but oh well. Let's try. Another Spark buffer... bleh... I might do the other mains from ToB. In the meanwhile, feel free to comment and speak your thoughts about him. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts